


Halloween Honeys

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Daddy! Stiles, F/M, Flirting, Halloween, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Meddling Laura, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Trick or Treating, divorced stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles' daughter Katherine insists that they invite their neighbor Derek to go trick or treating with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I love kid fics and there's (hopefully) like three more Halloween fics coming so if you're into that... Stay tuned!   
> Xx  
> T

"Baby I don't know if Derek is going to want to go with us."  
"He is he is he is!" Katherine shouts.   
"Okay, but just in case he doesn't- "  
"He does!" Katherine pouts. Her golden curls are in a long side braid and she's wearing a crown and an Elsa dress that Stiles had driven an hour away to pick up.   
"Okay Katherine, but if he doesn't. We are not going to beg or throw a tantrum, okay?"   
"Fine."  
"I'm serious, if we do, there will be no trick or treating."  
"Fine!"   
"Are you ready?"   
"Yes daddy!"   
She grabs her Olaf trick or treat basket and runs to the door. Stiles makes her stand in front of the door so he can take a picture and then he sends it to her mom, Scott and his dad. 

Katherine races across the lawn to their neighbor Derek's house and is ringing the doorbell before Stiles' has even locked their own door. Katherine is standing at the door gasping when Stiles walks up.   
"Mr. Derek, you look beautiful!" She nearly screams.   
Derek is covered in gold glitter, it's in his hair, his eyelids, and over his chest. He has gold leaves in his hair and held wearing a toga. He looks amazing.   
"Thank you Miss Katherine. You're my first trick or treater of the night, come on in, I've gotta get my candy."   
"Who's that Der?"   
"It's my neighbor,"  
"The one with the cute-" 

Stiles and Katherine are standing in the doorway when a woman comes down the stairs. She's gorgeous, as tan as Derek with cherry red hair. She's also covered in glitter, though her toga is showing much more skin than Derek's.   
"Oh my god! This is great! You must be Stiles! Nice to meet you! I'm Laura! Derek's sister."  
"Nice to meet you Laura. This is my daughter Katherine."   
"Hi Katherine. You know what, I had to tell my daughter no more Elsa this year. She was Elsa two years in a row! Can you believe it?"  
"What is she this year?" Katherine asks. 

"She's Princess Tiana."  
Katherine gasps, "I love princess Tiana!"   
Laura smiles, shouts up the stairs,   
"Tasha! Get down here! Bring your brother!"  
Derek comes back, holding a huge bowl of candy,   
"Pick some out Kitty Kat."   
Katherine smiles and starts picking through the bowl,   
"Don't be greedy." Stiles warns. 

"Mr. Derek?"   
"Yes Katherine?"   
"Do you want to come trick or treating with us?"   
"I-"  
"He does! Derek you can take the kids!"  
"I thought Cora was taking them."  
"No, you can take them with! It'll be fun!"  
"Don't feel obligated-" stiles objects.   
"No! He wants too!" Laura demands, red lips curling.   
Derek blushes, "I'll grab my coat."   
Laura's smile is blinding, and two kids bound down the stairs in front of an extremely buff black man, also covered in glitter. 

Laura turns to kiss the man, "mm, you are so sexy. Stiles, this is my husband Boyd."   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles, this is my daughter Katherine."   
"Nice to meet you."  
"Mama! She's Elsa!"   
Laura's daughter is precious, her curly brown hair piled on top of her head with a crown, green dress standing out on her light brown skin,   
"You make a wonderful princess Tiana."   
"Thank you," Tasha says, wringing her hands together.   
The little boy is wearing a tigger costume, black whiskers already smeared on his cheeks, "I'm Trey!"   
"Hi trey, I'm Stiles, this is Katherine." 

"Mommy can we leave soon?!"   
"Ask your uncle Derek. He's gonna take you."   
"I thought auntie Cora was."   
"Derek is going to now. And we're gonna go to our Halloween party. You guys will have fun! I promise!"   
"Is Derek gonna let us eat candy?"   
"Once you get back and he checks it."  
Tasha pouts and Laura rolls her eyes, "Der come on! The kids are getting antsy!"  
"They're your kids, tell them to relax."   
"I will leave to Thailand and make them become your kids." 

Derek rolls his eyes, and Laura laughs,   
"Alright, get outta here. Have fun! Have a good night Stiles," she shoots him a wink and he blushes.   
"Alright kids, let's go!" Derek says.   
"I wanna hold Derek's hand!" Katherine shouts, scrambling to grab his hand. Stiles shoots Derek an apologetic look but he just smiles. Tasha grabs his other hand, so Stiles grabs Trey,   
"Well buddy, it's just me and you."   
Trey smiles and sticks a thumb in his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, this probably wasn't what you were imagining when you asked me to come along." Derek says as the kids run up to yet another house.   
"No, it's good. Besides, if the kids weren't here, Katherine would just be hanging on you. I think she has a little crush on you."   
Derek laughs, "I've been told I'm very crush worthy."  
"Oh you are." Stiles blurts, "I mean, oh shit,"   
Derek just stares as Stiles blushes as the kids run back to them, showing them what new candy they got. 

The trick or treating only lasts about an hour longer. Trey gives up about fifteen minutes later and Stiles takes go carrying him while Derek takes turns giving the girls piggyback rides. Finally the girls are both tired and dragging along and Derek carries them both in his arms, back to his house. Derek settles the kids into the guest room and heads back downstairs,   
"Want to have a beer?" He asks Stiles.   
"Sure."

Derek cracks two beers and hands one to Stiles, leaning against the counter,   
"I think they had fun."  
"Yeah, it was nice. I had a fun time too. You're good with kids."   
"Thanks. I always wanted a few, but it never happened."   
"There's still time."   
Derek shrugs.  
"Well feel free to borrow Katherine any time. She's a handful."   
"She's a good kid."   
"She is."   
Derek smiles and takes a sip of his beer.   
"So, no more kids for you?"   
"If I ever found someone again, I'm open. I'm not as old as I seem," he starts with a laugh, "but you know, there's not many takers for a geeky divorcee."  
"I don't think you're geeky." 

Stiles smiles, "So why are you single?"   
Derek sighs, "bad relationship after bad relationship. I'm tired of the bullshit. I just want to be in love and it work out."  
"I feel that." Stiles downs the rest of his beer, "life sucks man. And when you get a kid in the mix, you've gotta make sure they're good and kind and not a fucking abuser and, it's not even worth it."   
"Stiles,"  
"Yeah?"   
"Would you, wanna go on a date with me? I really like you, and I've had a crush on you since I saw you move in. And I'm good, and kind, and not an abuser and I adore Katherine-"  
"I'm a mess." Stiles objects   
"A hot mess." Derek teases.   
"You really want to?"   
"I would be honored."  
Stiles smiles, crossing the linoleum floor to give Derek a light kiss,   
"Then I would love to."


End file.
